The Reid Effect
by Trashbags
Summary: If you absolutely love Reid like I do, then I suggest reading this. While finishing up a case, a dog barks at Reid, which gets the rest of the team telling stories as examples of "the Reid effect". Nothing but humor.


The BAU was gathered by a local police department in a small town in Arkansas, getting ready to head back to Quantico, after solving a case of a serial killer. One of the officers had a police dog with him. Running up to the FBI agents, the dog began to bark and growl at Reid. The dog's handler was quite confused and wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"We call it the Reid Effect," JJ said to the officer.

"It makes kids cry too," Morgan added.

Prentiss looked at Reid horrified and asked, "you made a little kid cry?!"

"I don't even know how I made him cry," Reid testified.

"That's simple," Morgan said, "you opened your mouth."

Now it was Reid's turn to be horrified, "JJ did you hear what he said?"

JJ sighed, and without looking up from the case file she was reviewing said, "Boys, do I have to ground you?"

_**-Flashback-**_

While Hotch, Gideon, and Elle were investigating the crime scene again, Morgan and Reid went to talk to some potential witnesses. The two FBI agents walked up to the front door of a small white house. The door was a maroon color. Morgan rapped on the door once, before a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, with black hair opened the door. "Special agent Derek Morgan, and this is Doctor Spencer Reid," Morgan introduced, "We're with the FBI, may we come in?"

"FBI?" the woman asked, "what is this about?"

"The murder of Tia Cross," Reid explained, "Sources tells us you were a witness."

"May we come in?" Morgan asked again, and the woman stepped aside to let the agents inside her home. While Morgan questioned the woman about what else she had seen or knew, Reid took a look around the place. He shuffled through magazines in a drawer in a bureau, when a little kid who looked to be about six years old walked into the room Reid was searching.

"Who are you?" the boy asked him.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid," Reid told the kid, "I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"You're tall," the kid commented, "did you eat your vegetables, is that why you're so tall?"

"Actually you get your height from genetics, not by eating vegetables……"Reid would have continued on rambling off facts on genetics if the kid hadn't started to cry.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"So that's the Reid Effect," Rossi commented.

"Yeah," Morgan said, "it's his talent, it happens often."

The BAU team left the police department in Arkansas to board their private jet to return home to their headquarters in Quantico to rest for a while before tackling more unsubs. On the jet, Prentiss and JJ sat across from Reid and Morgan.

"The time in D.C. when Reid got attacked by the dog, would that be an example of the Reid Effect too?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah," Morgan smiled, "small animals and young kids should not be allowed in his presence."

_**-Flashback-**_

While searching a victim's property in Washington D.C. a Chihuahua appeared in the yard. "What a cute little dog!" Amanda, a friend of the victim said upon seeing the animal.

"Chihuahuas may look cute, but are extremely possessive……………." Reid continued on rambling off facts on the dog breed. The dog started to bark several times, before it finally bit him in the leg.

"Let's hope the dog didn't have rabies," Morgan joked.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Basically Reid should not be within a ten foot radius of kids and animals," Hotch summed.

Morgan's cell phone rang and the profiler checked his caller I.D. said, "Hey Baby Girl," and walked to the other end of the jet. This was just another normal day in the lives of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

**I wrote this one day in study hall when I was bored. I wrote it, because I absolutely love Reid, and you don't hear much about the Reid Effect anymore in any of the episodes. This was just meant to be happy and funny, and so I hoped you guys enjoyed this. This is my first fanfic ever for Criminal Minds.**


End file.
